Saquê
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Parece que não é apenas Lee que tem problemas com o álcool...


**Saquê – Sake**

Escrito por: Mione Ootori (Mione Potter love)

**Shortfic**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Hinata e todo universo de Naruto não me pertencem e não vão me pertencer.

Divirtam-se, ainda assim. Isso não tem fins lucrativos.

Observação: Fic não betada.

Sinopse: _Parece que não é apenas Lee que tem problemas com o álcool..._

N/a: Eu fiquei repassando mentalmente a cena do Lee com o Sake... E minha mente nada normal me levou a pensar o que a Hinata faria se estivesse bêbada. Resultou nisto:

--

**Outra pessoa**

Quase como um novo despertar, _seu outro lado_ se fez presente trás o segundo trago generoso da bebida. Poderia denominar-se como outra pessoa, tamanha mudança que o saquê operava em si.

Ou um arter-ego. Um que era seu extremo oposto, _ou quase_. Já que possuía um objetivo em comum: Uzumaki Naruto.

E francamente, tinha certeza que poderia dar conta daquele loiro; ainda mais sob aquela nova ótica. Hinata sorriu marotamente.

--

Sentia-se confiante. _Demasiadamente_ confiante.

Não era uma sensação que conhecia intimamente; mas não achou que pudesse de alguma forma lhe fazer mal. Visto que... Sentia-se estupidamente bem.

Entusiasmada, liberta, eufórica. Eram alguns dos adjetivos que atribuíra a si mesma enquanto andava pelas ruas de Konoha, observando tudo ao seu redor como se fosse novidade. Um sorriso faceiro marcava seus lábios.

Às vezes, sentia como se fosse perder todo ar, _nunca se sentira tão viva_. E ao pensamento de que não precisava se controlar ou vigiar a si mesma ou temer fazer algo errado que envergonhasse seu clã... E, por conta disso: ouvir os lamentos - ou melhor dito – os _avisos_ humilhantes que seu pai lhe dispensava... Sentia-se revigorar.

Não é como se nada daquilo - um dia tão importante para si - fizesse qualquer diferença. Não agora. Ela não estava nem aí, no momento, se seu pai estava lhe censurando no fundo de sua mente. _Ou_ se _alguém_ o fazia.

Não se importava que sua língua em certos momentos estivesse enrolando ou que sorria, ria e até mesmo _gargalhava_ das pessoas na rua sem motivo aparente. Muito menos sobre o quanto poderia estar parecendo _alterada_.

Era ela. Apenas ela, quem tomava as decisões por si. Não precisava seguir sendo menosprezada ou se preocupar e / ou ferir com isto. Hoje não.

Sorriu ao pensar em quanto fora estúpida por tanto tempo. Sorriu ao rememorar que não se importava muito que voltaria em pouco tempo ao 'normal' – _pateticamente_ monossilábica, ponderou consigo, dispensando, apesar de si, a amargura.

_Hoje_ ela faria a diferença. Sentia-se forte o suficiente para isso.

Uma quantidade exorbitante de adrenalina corria por seu corpo. E ela sentia-se _poderosa_. Invencível.

Mais astuta, descontraída, desinibida... Até mesmo meio _libertina_, quase uma Tsunade obaa-chan, como Naruto-Kun costuma dizer. _Naruto._

--

Nem mesmo entendia como pudera sentir-se intimidada apenas em pensar em falar em público, ou mesmo com uma pessoa. Como gaguejava até mesmo para cumprimentar alguém!

Bom, _uma pessoa_ em especial... E ela estava bem a sua frente.

Hinata meditou um momento, ponderando sobre como se sentia.

Corada - algumas coisas nunca mudavam... - Mas com uma força interior que a impelia pra ele, sem medo. Ansiosa e, em contrapartida, cheia de determinação.

Sentia-se feliz em vê-lo. E tinha certeza, setir-se-ia melhor quando o tocasse, e ela o faria... Nem que precisasse agarrá-lo a força pra isso.

A jovem riu levemente, não era uma má idéia...

--

-Naruto-Kun – sua mão envolveu o braço dele, de maneira serpenteante.

O loiro a encarou confuso e estranhado. – Oêh, Hina-chan! – a garota sorriu sob aquele jeito escandaloso dele.

-Eu posso falar com você, um instante? - ela indagou com um sorriso torto, faceiro. E Naruto sentiu a confusão se expandir em si. O que estava havendo? Hinata parecia _estranha._

O jovem franziu o cenho. - M-mas a Sakura-chan... – apontou para a garota ao seu lado. - Eu e ela, nós íamos treinar.

Hinata apenas nesse momento encarou Sakura, que observava a cena em silêncio. – Tenho certeza que ela pode esperar um minuto, não é? Sakura-_chan_.

-Er... Claro.

Sakura recuou um passo, havia algo de perigoso no olhar de Hinata. Um brilho distinto, um ar insolente, desafiador... A garota estava pronta pra uma guerra; uma a qual Sakura não pretendia entrar.

Ainda mais sorridente que antes, Hinata enroscou seu braço ao do garoto, afastando-se.

-Er, Hinata...

-Hm? – ela o olhou de lado, sorrindo.

-Você ta estranha – comentou olhando-a de lado. – Eu quero dizer, _mais_ estranha do que geralmente é – acrescentou franzindo o cenho.

A garota riu com leviandade, surpreendendo-o. Apesar de, ele reparou, a face dela se tingir levemente, num rosa gracioso. E Naruto suspirou aliviado, era a mesma Hinata de sempre. Afinal, lá estava ela corando ao seu lado, não estava?

-Por que está me olhando assim? – indagou ao apanhá-lo fitando-a outra vez.

O rapaz desviou o olhar sem jeito. Hinata nunca o olhara daquela forma: diretamente, atentamente. Com insolente insistência.

-Assim como?

A jovem ergueu a sobrancelha, demonstrando que aquele tipo de subterfúgio não ia colar com ela.

-Só a estou olhando – ele respondeu de maneira defensiva. – Você é minha amiga. Penso que não é nenhum crime olhá-la – continuou com um toque de sarcasmo.

Hinata deu de ombros, olhando-o de soslaio. – Se você olha para todas as suas amigas como se fossem um prato de ramen... Não me surpreende que tantas vezes Sakura lhe faça de saco de pancadas, Naruto! – acrescentou e riu consigo mesma da piada que fizera.

O rapaz enrubesceu de raiva e deslizou para longe do alcance da mão dela enquanto a olhava de frente. – Eu, eu não – tartamudeou. – Não estou a olhando como se fosse minha comida preferida, Hinata! – ele disse alto. Muito alto.

De tal forma que cabeças se voltaram para observá-lo em censura, surpresa ou marota diversão. Esqueça o enrubescer, ele atingira o tom "violeta" em segundos.

Naruto lançou um olhar que ele considerou "duro e ameaçador" para a garota. Mas lá estava Hinata, mordendo o lábio para não dispensar ao local mais uma cena. Não foi possível. E a risada dela arrefeceu boa parte da zanga que ele sentia...

-Oh, eu não disse que me importava que me olhasse assim – ela comentou coquete, ao se restabelecer do ataque furioso de riso que tivera, tornando a enlaçá-lo pelo braço. – _Mas eu preferiria que apenas dispensasse a mim este tipo de mirada. E não a todas as suas amigas_ – falou, deliberadamente devagar e baixo para que o rapaz se aproximasse espontaneamente, nem que fosse apenas para ouvi-la.

Não é suficiente dizer que ele se apavorou.

Hinata Hyuuga. A _Hinata_, Kami-sama. Falando essas... essas _coisas_ praticamente ao seu ouvido.

Não costumava ser abordado por garotas todo tempo... A quem estava tentando enganar? _Nunca_ em toda sua existência uma garota havia tão _voluntariamente_ chegado assim de perto (e não vale o beijinho da Tsunade Obaa-chan!).

Era mais fácil quando ele se prontificava em conquistar e /ou convidar uma garota para sair – lê-se respectivamente: "Sakura" e "comer ramen dividindo a conta" – e recebia um redondo "não" como resposta. E, na variante, quando insistia demais, uma boa "chacoalhada" para se pôr em seu lugar.

Era mais cômodo. Ele podia e sabia lidar com isto.

Mas... O que fazer quando uma garota o pegava assim, _desprevenido_? Não havia livros que ensinavam isso; ou será que havia? Não é também como se fosse um leitor assíduo, francamente! Ele tinha missões a cumprir, bandidos para capturar, vilas para salvar... Tinha horas de treinos para aperfeiçoar seu... _Treinos_.

Naruto riu nervosamente. - Tenho de ir treinar, Hinata... – disse incerto, apontando para suas costa. – Foi mesmo bom ter essa conversa com você.

Ela fez beicinho e soluçou, mais por conta da bebida que para incrementar seu fingido ar de chateação. Queria ter dito que não fosse. Sabia que podia obrigá-lo a ficar, mas do que adiantaria? – Está bem – anuiu por fim.

Naruto soltou a respiração que nem percebera que prendia. Em nome de todos os Hokages, estava fazendo um grande esforço para não correr, para simplesmente não sumir.

-Naruto...

O rapaz congelou seus passos e se voltou para a amiga.

Ela estava muito próxima. Tanto que quase podia tocar sua boca na testa dela. E antes que ele desse um passo para trás, para ter certeza que não disputassem o mesmo ar quando inalassem; Hinata se postou na ponta dos pés e dispensou um beijo fugaz nos lábios entreabertos pela surpresa de Naruto.

O loiro franziu o cenho. Distinguindo. Meio atordoando, meio analisando.

Tinha sabor entorpecente. Conhecia aquele gosto. Hinata tinha gosto de--

Mas terminou rápido demais. E, ao instante, assim como voluntariosamente lhe roubara um beijo, irrefletidamente Hinata se afastava.

A susteve em seus braços quando a garota cambaleou. E ela desmaiou, corada e, ele podia jurar, sorridente.

--x--

Hinata gemeu baixinho.

Dor. Uma dor que ameaçava rachar sua cabeça em duas partes não necessariamente iguais. Sua mente ainda vagava entre um estado de torpor sonolento e a assombrosa realidade quando uma xícara aparecera a sua frente, assim que ela se dispôs a sentar-se e recostar a cabeça onde quer que fosse que estivesse recostando no momento.

Só sabia que a cabeça continuava sendo sovada insistentemente por uma força invisível e demasiadamente sádica, tinha um desagradável embrulho no estômago, ameaçando _subir_ a qualquer momento. E em sua boca um amargor deprimente.

Maldição, estava tendo alucinações!

Fechou os olhos e tornou a abri-lo só para continuar vendo a xícara a sua frente.

Nunca mais ia ingerir um gole de álcool na sua vida, prometeu observando distraída a xícara colorida que agora praticamente fora enfiada sob seu nariz. O cheiro não era tão ruim, decidiu.

-Acredite em mim, estive tempo o suficiente com Tsunade obaa-chan para saber o que é bom para uma ressaca - ela não tinha forças para se sobressaltar, então apenas apanhou a xícara.

_A voz de Naruto-kun_, registrou inconscientemente enquanto tomava um sorvo do que parecia ser café. Um café forte e amargo. Com uma careta ela repudiou a xícara; esta que Naruto tornou a empurrar para seus lábios com um "beba mais um gole" muito imperativo.

Ela não estava pronta para encará-lo, mas o fez mesmo assim depois de ser obrigada a tomar mais um gole da intragável bebida. E só então tomou consciência de que já não estava na rua e sim num apartamento. Ou um arremedo de apartamento, pensando melhor. Predominantemente masculino. E desorganizado demais, cheio de tralhas indistinguíveis sob um manto de sujeita. Espaço de menos.

Estava sobre a cama de solteiro dele, vestindo uma grande camisa que supôs ser do rapaz a sua frente. Que a fitava com curiosidade.

-A dor logo irá passar, Hinata.

A garota estava mais preocupada em saber o que _exatamente_ estava fazendo ali, por quê e como chegara àquele lugar. Assim como por quê estava com aquela blusa e não com a qual saíra de casa. Pensando bem... não queria saber não...

Ela expirou, tocando e segurando com o indicador e o polegar a blusa que usava, só para adiar o momento de um confronto. Um que sabia que estava por vir.

Precisava se acalmar, esperar que seu coração parasse de martelar sua garganta, que sua cabeça parasse de doer, seu estomago de embrulhar, sua língua deixasse de pinicar e de estar dormente por ter sido queimada pelo bendito café. E também precisava de um plano de fuga, um que pudesse, assim, deixá-la fora do alcance dos olhos azuis de Naruto por, no mínimo, dez anos. Talvez depois desse tempo, pudesse encará-lo de frente e não se sentir tão acuada. Tudo isto, claro, antes de seu iminente desmaio.

Inspirou e ergueu a vista para ele, ciente de que teria que resolver aquilo. - Eu não fiz, eu não... hã, não fiz nada de inoportuno não é, Naruto? – indagou um tantinho esperançosa, suas faces rubras.

O rapaz riu. – Depende muito do que você considera "inoportuno".

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, não era a resposta que desejava. Ao menos ele não parecia furioso com ela ou coisa do tipo.

E lá estava ela, novamente, corando furiosamente. – Hã... Na-naruto, e-eu nã-

-Gosto mais quando não gagueja – ele comentou sem retirar os olhos dos dela.

Hinata virou o rosto para o outro lado e fechou os olhos. Tentando lembrar-se de inspirar e expirar, sob a britadeira que _com toda certeza_ estava atacando sua cabeça.

-Vou lhe dizer o que você fez. Você se entupiu de saquê por sabem os deuses por que razão. E você foi ao meu encontro, então me retirou da companhia de Sakura. Eu estava indo treinar com ela...

-Sumimasen, Na-naruto-kun – ela pediu sentida, ainda sem fitá-lo.

-Isso não é tudo – ele disse devagar. - Você se... bem, você se insinuou para mim.

Antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, Hinata já se sentia mortificada. Seus olhos arregalados, a boca aberta como se quisesse gritar mas nenhum som saísse. Até um soluço escapar e ela se apressar a colocar uma das mãos sobre a boca, retendo-os.

-Não se lembra, Hinata?

Ela negou com a cabeça, fazendo uma careta de dor.

-Ainda está doendo? – o loiro perguntou aproximando-se perigosamente do rosto dela, sua mão ao encontro de seu cabelo, numa caricia desajeitada, enquanto meneava a cabeça para um lado, observando-a atentamente.

Hinata tartamudeou incoerências, sentindo todo seu sangue ir se instalar em suas bochechas, ela respirava de maneira disforme e achava difícil que Naruto não estivesse ouvindo seu coração, que batia com um tambor.

-Talvez eu devesse lhe dar um pouco de saquê – ele zombou fitando-a. – Ao menos, me responderia quando fizesse uma pergunta.

-Go-gomen.

O rapaz virou os olhos. – Por que sempre está se desculpando? Parece que pede desculpas por tudo. Me desculpe por isso, me desculpe por aquilo. Me surpreende que não me peça desculpas por respirar!

-Eu...

Ele lhe lançou um olhar como de aviso, se tornasse a se desculpar a entupiria de saquê, por toda a vida. Nunca mais voltaria a ficar sóbria.

A garota baixou a vista, respirou fundo, tratou de não tremer muito ou corar tão anormalmente. Mas pareciam ser características inerentes à ela, principalmente quando encontrava-se próxima – tão próxima – à Naruto. Não ajudava a ciência de que poderia tocá-lo se somente esticasse um pouco as mãos. Expirou com força, heroicamente ignorando o pensamento, ainda que mais uma vez o rubor lhe tingisse a face.

-Como eu... como eu vim parar aqui?

-Hum... Você desmaiou.

Hinata ergueu por um segundo a cabeça, ao encontro da voz dele. Naruto pôde observar o olhar amargurado dela. "Típico" a jovem pensava.

-Então como achei que não deveria deixá-la na rua, ou que não seria muito... "interessante" levá-la à sua casa naquelas condições, a trouxe pra cá. Fiz bem?

Ela não se atrevia a respondê-lo, horrorizada com a perspectiva de seu pai vê-la daquela forma, desmaiada por conta da bebida. Ela nem tinha idade pra beber!

Hinata suspirou pensando que, apesar de tudo que estava vivendo, poderia ser _muito_ pior.

-E eu devo lhe dizer Hinata, como você fica diferente quando está bêbada! – Naruto tornou a falar distraidamente, quando percebeu que a garota nada ia dizer. – Toda sorrisos, sem gaguejar. Te digo que fiquei um pouco intimidado. Quando você me beijou e logo depois desmaiou eu... – e ele seguiu falando, mas ela já não ouvia.

Sabe o "muito pior"? Risque ele da lista. Queria, agora mesmo, um lugar, debaixo da terra de preferência, para enfiar a cabeça. Em nome de todos os Hokages.

Ela ia vomitar. Ou chorar. Ou desmaiar. Ou os três.

Beijara Naruto. Pior: não se lembrava disso.

A cada momento odiava mais a si mesma.

-Hinata, está tudo bem? Você está verde! – ela permaneceu parada, olhando-o sem enxergar. – Hinata. Hinata!

A garota se ergueu de pronto, afastando-se da cama com graça e rapidez que surpreenderam Naruto. – Eu... eu tenho que ir. Meu pai... eu... – e lhe deu as costas para se dirigir à saída.

Seus olhos queimavam, e ela pressentia que as lágrimas não tardariam a chegar. Pensou que já se humilhara demais na frente de Naruto, o que menos precisava era que ele se apiedasse dela, por conta de suas lágrimas, por ter sido estúpida o suficiente para tomar uns goles de saquê, por ter se insinuado para ele, por tê-lo beijado e, principalmente, por não lembrar de nada disto.

Mas ela não foi a lugar algum. Naruto segurara "sua blusa" e a puxara para si com força e sem delicadeza, ele a girou para que a jovem pudesse olhá-lo e Hinata teria dado um passo para trás se as mãos dele, no momento, não se encontrassem em sua cintura e a prendessem no mesmo lugar. O rapaz parecia revoltado.

-Enlouqueceu? – indagou de maneira desagradável. – Não vou deixar que ande atarantada como uma louca pela rua. Você ainda não me parece nada bem, verde desse jeito, ainda mais com esse olhar perdido.

Ela tragou saliva, corando violentamente. - N-não preci-cisa se pré-preocupar.

O loiro virou os olhos. – "N-não preci-cisa se pré-preocupar" – imitou com voz esganiçada, a garota desviou o olhar. – Por que está gaguejando? – indagou frustrado. Hinata arregalou os olhos. – Não se atreva a desmaiar outra vez! – esbravejou sacudindo-a. – Ou eu juro, Hinata, eu juro que quebro suas duas pernas! – ele expirou com força e retirou as mãos dela, os joelhos da garota cederam e ele, rapidamente, tornou a segurá-la, amparando-a em seu corpo, antes que caísse no chão.

-_Gomen__ Naruto-kun_ – ela murmurou, fungando, com sua cabeça apoiada no peito dele.

Aterrorizado, ele se deu conta que a garota chorava. – Hinata... Hinata eu não falava a sério. Me desculpe. É que me deixa nervoso que gagueje tanto assim. Sou só eu, lembra-se? Naruto, o ninja mais idiota do mundo – falou quase tocando com a boca a cabeça dela.

Hinata, para seu alivio, lhe ofereceu uma risada nervosa.

-Vamos, Hina-chan, não chore... Quer que eu faça alguma coisa, pra que se sinta melhor? Eu a estou apertando muito?

-_Não!_ – ela sussurrou com urgência, fechando as mãos na camisa dele. Então escondeu mais seu rosto no peito dele. – _Estou bem, Naruto-kun. O-obrigada_ – acrescentou sem se afastar para lhe olhar, ainda segurando-o.

O loiro sorriu sem que a garota pudesse ver, talvez aquela Hinata que fora atrevida com ele ainda estivesse ali, em algum lugar dentro da tímida Hinata em seus braços.

-Hey Hinata – ele se atreveu a lhe chamar ao ouvido alguns minutos depois.

Ela estremeceu. – S-sim.

-Tenho uma coisa pra pegar de volta...

Ela se afastou olhando para si; a blusa, claro. Olhou para o rapaz e assentindo torpemente, erguendo os braços.

O loiro riu, se via pícaro. Aproximou-se devagar e indagou fitando-a com curiosidade:

–Como você sabe que tem algo por baixo?

Hinata arregalou os olhos, abaixando imediatamente as mãos, tragou saliva, arregalou mais os olhos, como pratos, e gaguejou:

–E-estou, não é?

Naruto apenas riu mais ao vê-la vermelha como um caqui, a fitou com condescendência. – Está, mas não falava da blusa.

A garota franziu a testa.

E Naruto tocou seus lábios com os dela. Delicadamente. Sem aviso.

Hinata se quedou imóvel. Estática, como uma estátua de mármore. Com medo de que se se movesse apenas um pouquinho, pudesse despertar. A sensação dos lábios de Naruto nos seus era demasiadamente prazerosa para correr o risco. Apesar de que daria um braço seu só para conhecer mais profundamente aquela parte dele...

O rapaz se afastou algo frustrado.

Não. _Não_! O que havia feito de errado? Tão cedo ele se afastava...

Naruto a encarou. – Não Hinata. Assim não – ele segurou as mãos dela e as postou em seus ombros, fazendo que ela o enlaçasse, depois de ter certeza que ela não moveria as mãos do lugar, postou as suas próprias na cintura da menina e a puxou para si, ele a fitou seriamente. – Você não vai desmaiar, não é? – perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

Corando, a jovem meneou a cabeça negativamente, efusivamente.

-Então vamos tentar de novo, ok? – Hinata abaixou a vista. – Está bem, Hinata? – ele insistiu.

Buscando valor, a menina ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo, como não saia palavras de sua boca, decidiu assentir outra vez.

-Boa menina – ele sorriu, deslizando uma mão ao encontro de seu rosto enquanto a outra tratava de mantê-la bem próxima a si. Hinata perdeu o fôlego quando Naruto tornou à sua boca, exigente, possessivo, mas nada a faria se afastar tão rápido. Nada a faria _se afastar_.

Gemeu suavemente e aquilo pareceu descontrolar Naruto. Que penetrou a língua em sua boca de maneira tão erótica que devia ser pecado...

Com um pequeno sorriso, Naruto se afastou delicadamente, observando com atenção os olhos ainda fechados de Hinata, o rosto dela se inclinou de leve para frente e, para lhe comprazer – ou a si mesmo -, o loiro lhe ofereceu um suave beijo, e outro e outro...

Ela o fitou assim que os lábios de Naruto deixaram de estar nos seus. - Eu tinha que pegar de volta o beijo que me roubou – ele comentou sem jeito.

A garota o fitou longamente, e logo sorriu de maneira hesitante. – A-ac... _acho_ que pegou de volta mais do que isso...

Naruto corou furiosamente e Hinata olhou para baixo vários segundos, erguendo a vista assim que ele começou a falar. – Hinata, eu...

-Não – ela o interrompeu. – _Eu não preciso que diga_ – falou baixinho. – _Olha... _– ela expirou. _– Pelo que me contou... hã – _a garota pigarreou constrangida -_ eu não menti em nenhum momento para você, Naruto... quanto eu estava... bêbada. Eu gosto __**mesmo**__, muito, de você_ – admitiu vermelha, gaguejando horrores, tornou a encará-lo. Então passou a menear negativamente a cabeça:

– Não precisa dizer o mesmo não.

E sorriu para confirmar suas palavras, era, apesar de tudo, um sorriso de alívio. Com aquela declaração retirara um grande fardo das costas. E o que quer que Naruto fizesse de seu coração agora, seria melhor que suas tentativas frustradas de se portar normalmente com ele quando tinha ganas, na verdade, de abraçá-lo e ter seus olhos sempre sobre ele. De retirar todo seu sofrimento e lhe oferecer todas as estrelas do céu.

Ela sentia-se serena, agora. Mesmo que sua face ainda estivesse tingida de vermelho e seu coração definitivamente não estivesse no ritmo normal...

Fim

--

N/A 2: Meu primeiro Naruto e Hinata. Ele está confuso e estranho, e eu espero mesmo que me dêem um desconto...

No mais, espero que me desculpem os erros e que tenham se divertido ao ler esta fic.

N/A 3: Eu não pretendia mesmo terminar a fic assim. Sou adepta aos finais felizes. Mas me pareceu interessante deixá-lo (o final) meio em aberto porque não tinha certeza se havia explorado o suficiente os sentimentos de Naruto...

N/A 4: Seria pedir demais que comentassem? xD


End file.
